maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Comics
Summary of Comic Marvel Worldwide, Inc., commonly referred to as Marvel Comics and formerly Marvel Publishing, Inc. and Marvel Comics Group, is an American company that publishes comic books and related media. Marvel Entertainment, a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company, owns Marvel Worldwide. The company started in 1939 as Timely Publications, and by the early 1950s had generally become known as Atlas Comics. Marvel's modern incarnation dates from 1961, with the company later that year launching Fantastic Four and other superhero titles created by Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, and others. Marvel counts among its characters such well-known properties as Spider-Man, the X-Men, Iron Man, the Hulk, the Fantastic Four, Thor and Captain America; antagonists such as Doctor Doom, the Green Goblin, Magneto, Galactus, and the Red Skull; and others. Most of Marvel's fictional characters operate in a single reality known as the Marvel Universe, with locales set in real-life cities such as New York, Los Angeles and Chicago. In 2009, The Walt Disney Company acquired Marvel Comics' parent company, Marvel Entertainment for $4.24 billion. Appearances in Show Season 1 *Episode 2 TransBOREmores (The Invincible Iron Man) *Episode 2 The Wolverclean (The Invincible Iron Man, Fantastic 4, and X-Men) *Episode 5 Wall-E-Nator (X-Men) *Episode 6 Celebrities Without Their Makeup (The Invincible Iron Man) *Episode 7 Spider-Baby (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Episode 7 High School Yearbook Upgrades (The Invincible Iron Man) *Episode 8 Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (The Invincible Iron Man, Captain Marvel, and X-Men) *Episode 9 I Love You, Iron Man (The Invincible Iron Man, Doctor Doom and The Amazing Spider-Man) *Episode 14 The Thingy (Fantastic 4) *Episode 15 So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance (The Mighty Thor) *Episode 15 The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Episode 16 MAD News (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Episode 16 Iron Man's Irontone (The Invincible Iron Man) *Episode 17 Whack-A-Mole (The Mighty Thor) *Episode 18 Rejected Auditions (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Episode 22 The Social Netjerk (The Mighty Thor) *Episode 22 Jersey THOR (The Mighty Thor) *Episode 22 Smallville: Turn Off the Clark (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Episode 23 Avenger Time (The Incredible Hulk, The Invincible Iron Man, The Courageous Captain America, Fantastic 4, and The Mighty Thor) *Episode 24 ArThor (The Mighty Thor and The Courageous Captain America) *Episode 24 Hulked on Phonics (The Incredible Hulk) *Episode 25 The Clawfice (X-Men) *Episode 26 U2PS World Tour!!!!! (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Episode 26 Man eats corn! (Fantastic 4) *Episode 26 Superhero 6 Motel (The Invincible Iron Man, The Amazing Spider-Man, Fantastic 4, The Mighty Thor, Thorg, Lockjaw, Doctor Octopus, and Loki) Season 2 *Episode 2 (28) Captain America's Got Talent (The Incredible Hulk, The Invincible Iron Man, The Courageous Captain America, The Amazing Spider-Man, and The Mighty Thor) *Episode 3 (29) Kung Fu Blander (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Episode 3 (29) Red Skull (The Mighty Thor and The Courageous Captain America) *Episode 5 (31) Shazamwich! (Captain Marvel) *Episode 6 (32) Cowboys & Alien Force (The Invincible Iron Man and The Courageous Captain America) *Episode 6 (32) Super Khakis (The Amazing Spider-Man and Daredevil) *Episode 7 (33) TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon (The Mighty Thor) *Episode 8 (34) X-Games: First Class (X-Men) *Episode 10 (36) Dances with Wolverine (X-Men) *Episode 10 (36) The Human Torch Can't Start the Grill (Fantastic 4) *Episode 13 (39) Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker (The Invincible Iron Man) *Episode 14 (40) Captain American't (The Courageous Captain America, The Mighty Thor and The Invincible Iron Man) *Episode 14 (40) Ghost Rider's Training Wheels (Ghost Rider) *Episode 18 (44) Dolphineas and Ferb Tale (X-Men) *Episode 18 (44) VICTORious (Doctor Doom) *Episode 19 (45) My Little War Horse (The Courageous Captain America) *Episode 19 (45) Magic Magic Marker (The Incredible Hulk) *Episode 20 (46) Green Goblin's Green Beans (Green Goblin) *Episode 21 (47) Real Veal (X-Men) *Episode 22 (48) Thor Hammers Bolts with his own Hammer (The Mighty Thor) *Episode 22 (48) I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (X-Men) *Episode 25 (51) Addition Impossible (Ghost Rider, The Amazing Spider-Man and Red Skull) *Episode 25 (51) Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Fantastic 4, The Mighty Thor and The Invincible Iron Man) *Episode 26 (52) Hulk Smash (The Incredible Hulk, The Courageous Captain America, The Invincible Iron Man, The Amazing Spider-Man and Black Widow) Season 3 *Episode 1 (53) MADvent Calendar (Avengers) *Episode 2 (54) MADvent Calendar (X-Men) *Episode 5 (57) MADvent Calendar (Hawkeye) *Episode 5 (57) Alien Shark Week Starts Monday (Silver Surfer) Category:Comic Category:Organization